


Arms wide Open

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, graphic birth, side sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew about the thousands of angels that died during the fall, But he didn't know how they were going to get their numbers back up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop acting like you’re twelve, asshat. And take the damn vitamin.” Sam said annoyed, to his older brother who was sitting on the bathroom floor. Dean had woke Sam up for the past 3 weeks by the sound of him retching into the toilet.

“Dude, they expired like, two years ago. I ain’t taken ‘em.” Dean said angrily as he tried to stand up again. Another wave of nausea hit him which caused him to sit back down on the cold tile. “Just wait a few minutes. It usually goes away.”

Sam sighed but stood up anyway to leave the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

wWw

Dean winked at the waitress they had as she put the food on their table. She giggled and handed Dean her number before walking away. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at the food on his brother’s plate and before he could say a snaky comment, Dean cut him off. “I threw up everything thing I had yesterday. Sorry for being hungry.” Sam gave a small laugh but suddenly froze mid-laugh. “Sam?” Dean snapped his fingers in front of him, but when he received no reaction he looked around the restaurant. Everybody had froze. Some mid-bite, some writing things down. Except him.

He stood up from his seat and then heard the familiar sound of wings from behind him. Dean turned around to see Gabriel in the seat that he was just in. A small smirk was on his face as he grabbed a piece of bacon from Dean’s plate. “Hey, Dean-o. I’m here to deliver unto you good tidings of great joy.” He said smiling and stood up. Dean gave him a confused look. “Wow, you’re slower than I thought. What I’m trying to say is, you’re preggers. And don’t worry, this doesn’t have to do with any lesson that I threw at you by surprise or some witch. It’s all you and my baby brother. Honestly, didn’t even know he had it in him.”

Dean still looked at the archangel in shock. “Dude, you’re crazy. Cas and I… that was a one time thing. And I’m a guy if you hadn’t noticed.”

Gabriel waved him off. “Anatomy doesn’t really work the same for angels as it does for people, Deanosaur. If there has been a large loss of angles, then it is capable for them to impregnate or become pregnant until heaven get’s it’s numbers back up.”

“But me. Why did Cas want me?” Dean asked pointing to himself.

“Because of his little crush he’s had on you ever since he gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Gabriel said the last part mocking Castiel’s voice. “Anyway, I should go now. Sit back down so when I start time up no one notices anything.”

Dean did as the angel said and as soon as he snapped, everything picked back up again. Sam’s laughter. The clatter of forks against plates. Dean felt like he was going to be sick again. And apparently Sam noticed. “Shit. Dude, please don’t puke again.”

“I-I’m fine.” Dean took out 25 bucks from his wallet and set it on the table, knowing that it should cover the cost of the meal and a tip. “Let’s just go. Now.” He stood up and began to pull on his coat.

“Five seconds ago, you were perfectly fine.” Sam said standing up as well. “I would say that you looked like you saw a ghost but you wouldn’t look that terrified if it was just that. What’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the motel.”

 

  
wWw

Sam walked into the motel and turned to Dean as he entered after him. “Okay Dean, you’re telling me what’s wrong now.”

Dean walked past him and towards the bathroom. “Jesus Christ, Sam. Give me a sec. Sorry for having to pee.” He closed the bathroom door behind him and took a deep breath. Sam hadn’t noticed the pregnancy tests that Dean had gotten when they stopped for gas. He took it out of his coat pocket and looked over the box and read the directions. Maybe the trickster was just kidding and wanted to see how paranoid he could get the hunter. He took the one test out of the box and looked over it for a few seconds. “Here goes nothing.”

Dean’s hands were shaking when he left the bathroom. “You still want to know what’s wrong, Sammy?” Sam nodded and looked at his brother, a worried look on his face.

Dean took a deep breath before showing his brother the pregnancy test. It took a few seconds to register what he was seeing. Sam looked up at Dean and the first words that left his mouth were. “It’s Cas’, right?”

He scoffed as he tossed the test into the garbage can near his bed. “No, it’s Brad Pitt’s. Of course it’s Cas’. Why the hell are you reacting like it’s normal. I was expecting a ‘how’ or at least some sympathy here.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Gabriel told me it’s a thing that could definitely and easily happen. How are you gonna tell Cas? We haven’t seen him in what? Like two months? After heaven was back on line he left to try and keep the peace there. You know that. He’s busy.”

“Not like he doesn’t have time to visit us every once and a while. Or when we need something from him.” Dean tried to defend Cas but he wasn’t even convincing himself. Sam was right, Cas was busy. He would be surprised if the angel actually stopped by in the next nine months. Maybe he could give it up for adoption, or maybe nip it in a bun before it’s to late and he has to keep it. He mentally scratched off both those ideas. Dean really wanted a family, has for a while now. And if he had to do it without Cas, so be it


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks now since Dean had learned about his _condition_. And now that the panic period was over. He seemed to be taking it pretty well. Even went the distance of changing his diet and taking prenatal vitamins. Which surprised the hell out of Sam. But for some reason, he still kept getting worse and worse. No matter how hard he tried. He was dropping weight alarmingly fast when he should have been gaining it. Getting sick more often instead of less.

Dean was eating his breakfast as Sam sat at the table across from him, trying to find a doctor who knew about the supernatural world that he could bring Dean to. Books from the Men of Letters archive were piled next to his computer. Lists of names of hunters and spells that might ease the severity of his brother’s symptoms to at least normal. He looked up from his computer and looked over at Dean. His face was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes. “Dude, you look like crap…”

“Thanks for the reminder, Sam.” He said sarcastically as he worked hard on swallowing his fork full of food and keeping it down. “So, find anybody yet?”

“Maybe one.” Sam said and turned the screen so Dean could read it as well. “Doctor Allen Anderson. Lost his wife and daughter in a weird attack by what people think was some rabid dog in 1970. He was found dead four years later same death.”

“Werewolf…” Dean concluded. “So, guy tries to pull a Kill Bill on some werewolf to get revenge on his family, right?” Sam nodded. “So, how the hell is that supposed to help?”

“Because, his whole family didn’t die because of the werewolf. He had a son who is currently a doctor. Killed the werewolf at age 19.” Sam said. “Doctor Peter Anderson. He lives like, a few hours from here.”

Dean sighed and pushed his food away from him, he had barely made a dent in the it. “Okay then. The sooner the better. Call him up while I get ready to head out.”

 

wWw

  
The car ride felt longer than it should have been. Dean began to feel to sick to drive when they were halfway there.

When they got there, the doctor welcomed the two in and offered a seat on the couch while he took a seat at a desk chair that he dragged so it would be in front of the couch. The doctor had dark hair and was slightly tanned. He was a little taller than Dean was and he had a warm smile on his face. The only thing that distinguished him as a doctor was the doctorate on his wall and the stethoscope around his neck. “Would you two like something to drink or…?”

Sam declined the offer for him and his brother. Dean began to speak. “So, I’m guessing Sam told you about what’s going on, right?”

Peter nodded. “Yes. I’m not surprised that an angel impregnated you, though. I’ve been getting a lot of people who were in the same predicament as you.”

Dean gave him a confused look. “A lot?”

“Well, more than just you have come in.” Peter explained. “And those were only hunters. Many other people could be as well and might not know it. So, is the angel who did this to you still alive?”

“Hopefully… Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. Than why isn’t he with you at the moment? The fathering angel needs to be with you through all of this so the carrier or the fledgling doesn’t die in the process.” Dean and Sam went silent and the doctor took that as a cue to continue talking. “I suppose I should tell you what you will go through for the next 9 months. Well, the fledgling will grow at the normal rate as any fully human child would. But the movements will be stronger than a normal child. And labor will definitely be, to put it simply, a bitch.”

“Oh…” Dean said afterwards. He felt bile trying to go up his throat. And if it was do to anxiety or just the morning sickness carrying over to afternoon, he didn’t know. “Good to know.” He stood up quickly. “Thanks for the warnings, Doc. But I think I’m gonna head out now. Wouldn’t want to get puke on your carpet.” He left the house quickly to get some air.

Sam apologized to the man and quickly followed after Dean who was taking deep breaths as he leaned on the hood of the impala. “You’re gonna have to tell Cas as soon as we get to the bunker.”

“How?”

“Simple. Pray to him.”

 

wWw

“Ok, Cas. I know it’s been kinda a long time but this is really important. So, got your ears on?” Dean was pacing the library room, ringing his hands together nervously. He knew he wouldn’t just get an answer like that so he decided to change how he was going to do this. Besides, something like that isn’t something you would tell someone over phone. And that’s kind of what prayer was right? “I get that your busy and all, but I need to talk to you. Like pronto.” He waited and waited. But when he got no response he looked up to the ceiling. A pleading look on his face, but he spoke angrily “Cas, please. Just listen to me. I don’t even care if you’re not gonna come down here anymore. I just thought you might want to know about the fucking parasite you put inside of me.”

That got the angel’s attention. Dean could hear the familiar noises of wings and as soon as he turned around he saw Castiel. Standing tall, but a gentle look on his face. “Parasite? I don’t understand.”

Dean glared at him. “Yes, Cas. Parasite. This thing. It’s killing me.” He tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath.

Castiel had a look of realization on his face. “You’re pregnant. Aren’t you?” Dean nodded. The angel’s face looked panicked and saddened “I just remembered that I was training some angels. I need to go.”

And with that, he was gone as fast as he came. Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Good talk, Cas. Missed you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had been absolutely miserable since Cas dashed. At first he played it off as a joke and said “Oh, well that went better than expected.” and shrugged it off. Then one week passed and every time Sam asked Dean about it he would just reply with. “I doubt the baby in a trench coat can handle a kid anyway.” And that’s what he was like for the next 3 weeks. Then as soon as he hit the fourth week he had just given up completely. He moped around the bunker, and still barely ate. And Sam was getting sick of seeing his brother like that just because some angel doesn’t have the guts.

So, he summoned him and now he’s inside a ring of holy fire “There are other ways to get my attention, Sam.” Castiel said sighing. They were in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, just a few minutes away from the motel they were at.

“Yeah, well you didn’t exactly return your calls.” Sam said, walking closer to the fire. “You really need to come back.”

“You’re angry. I understand that. But I just…” He began to say but the hunter cut him off.

“No, I’m not angry. I am absolutely pissed, Cas. You’re the one who’s supposed to help Dean through this, not me. You’re responsible for doing this to him so you should at least be there for him through all of it. Not just the second half.” Sam growled out.

Castiel went silent and looked at the ground. “Stop the fire. I need to go.” He said after a few minutes.

“Where?”

“Well, since you’re so angry, I’m going to assume Dean would be more so.”

“Damn straight. And?”

“That’s what you want me to do, correct. Apologize?” Sam nodded. “That’s where I’m going. I need to explain some things to him.”

“Like what.”

“Like the fact that we can’t keep it.”

wWw

Dean was sleeping in his bed when he heard a gentle knock at the door. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, trying to avoid having to get the door. A few short minutes later he felt a gentle hand running it’s thumb over his cheek which caused him to finally open his eyes. Blue eyes were looking back at him. Very, very blue eyes. Dean sat up so fast that his head began spinning. “Cas? What the he-”

“I’m sorry Dean. Very sorry. And uh… I want to help.” He smiled down at him then stood up from his spot and motioned at the many new clothes, books, and other things on the motel room table. The angel helped Dean from the bed, even though he didn’t need to. “Sam told me about how you were taking my, uhm… overreaction.”

Dean walked over to the table and began examining the things closely. There were clothes that would look huge on Dean if he put them on now, but would probably be snug fitting by the end of his pregnancy. “What’s that?” He asked looking over his shoulder at Cas as he pointed towards a huge pillow.

“Oh. That’s a body pillow. I think that’s what they called it. It’s supposed to help you with sleeping while pregnant.” Cas stood closer to Dean and smiled at him. “Am I forgiven? I am truly sorry and I do want and need to help you through this.”

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, which Cas had learned that for the Winchesters, that was a movement of anger, or one of them being unable to fully comprehend something. He had hoped it was the latter. “You serious?” Dean finally said.  
The angel nodded, which earned a small smile from the hunter.

Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man and let his head rest on his shoulder. It took Cas a few seconds to return the hug though. “I’m still mad at you by the way. But, I missed you…”

“I missed you as well, Dean.” They pulled away from each other and that’s when the angel fully noticed how sick his human looked. “Dean, you look horrible.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So I’ve been told.” He moved to sit on his bed again. Just standing up for a few minutes was beginning to feel tiring. “Sam and I went to see a doctor about this and he said that you literally needed to help out with this or me or the kid would die. So, you helping me right now would be pretty good.”

Cas nodded and sat down next to Dean. “He was exaggerating. The chance of the child dying is far smaller than the chance of the carrier dying.”

“Thanks for the reassurance.”

“That was sarcasm, correct?” Dean sent the angel a glare. “Yes, sarcasm, got it.” He raised his hand and placed it on Dean’s forehead. Almost immediately, the color returned to his face, but just healing him was draining to Cas. He removed his hand quickly then stood up “You should be okay for the next few weeks.” He looked towards the door and apparently Dean had caught the look.

“Are you really thinking about leaving again? Now?” Dean got off the bed and walked over to stand in front of Cas, looking him in the eye with a hurt look on his face.

  
“No… I’m thinking.” Cas new he had to tell him. “This is very important as well, but you might want to sit down for it.”

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I’ll stay standing, thanks. Now, what did you want to tell me?”

After a moment of silence, the angel finally said. “We can’t keep it, Dean.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, a worried tone in his voice

“I mean, as soon as you have the child. An angel will come to take it to heaven.” Cas shook his head and forced himself to continue looking at Dean. “The only reason that this is possible for the population of heaven’s soldiers. Dean, I’m sorry.”

Castiel could see the small tears form in his hunter’s eyes before Dean looked down. He could tell that the older Winchester was blocking off everything. Putting boundaries up so no one could get to him. When he looked Cas in the eye again, the tears were still there but this time there was a smile on Dean’s face. Definitely forced. “Calm down, Cas. You’re talking like we’re in some crappy soap opera.” His voice cracked and one of the tears fell down onto his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, now avoiding Cas’ gaze. “Thanks for the pillow by the way. I haven’t been able to sleep right for a while. I’m actually still kinda tired right now.” He grabbed the pillow off of the table then put it on his bed, climbing on after it.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s fine, Cas. Not your fault after all. Wake me up in a few hours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel’s eyes opened quickly as soon as he heard coughing and gasping. His first thought, _Dean_. He got up quickly from his bed. He wasn’t asleep anyway, angels don’t need to sleep. But he couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed by having to get out of his warm bed at… What time was it? Cas glanced at the digital clock he had on his dresser. 3:00 a.m.

He stepped into the hallway. The lights were off and most of the doors were shut. Except Dean’s. He checked in his room. The bed was still made, the lights were still on. Everything seemed fine. A retching sound interrupted his thoughts. _Oh, yeah… morning sickness. Almost forgot about that_ , The angel thought as he began walking towards the bathroom.

What he saw hurt him to look at. The Righteous Man, Michael’s vessel, was hunched over the toilet, tears streaming down his face, gasping for air. His shirt sleeves were short enough so that all of the Mark of Cain could be seen, but only the heel of the palm print that he had left on Dean’s arm could be seen. When Cas noticed that Dean was shivering, he spoke up. “Are you alright?”

He knew it was a stupid question, even before he got the glare from Dean as a response. The hunter retched again. “How long have you been in here?” Cas asked as he walked closer to him. He knelt beside Dean and began to rub soothing circles in his back.

“What time is it now?”

“Three in the morning.”

“Really?” Dean sat up and gave the angel a confused look. His hands pressed high on his legs, as if moving them at all would cause him to fall back down.

“Yes… Is that a bad thing?”

“Well, kinda. I’ve been in here since eleven.” He pressed one of the palms that were on his legs, to his stomach. “Is it supposed to be that bad?”

Cas nodded. “The whole pregnancy will be more difficult. And I do mean everything. The morning sickness will last longer, the kicks will be stronger, and the birth will-”

“I’m gonna have to stop you right there, Cas.” Dean said, holding up his hand. He stood up, grabbing on Castiel for a little leverage. He grabbed his toothbrush and ran it under the water. “I think I’m stable enough now, you can go back to sleep.”

“But. I want to help. If there is anything I can do-”

“I don’t need your pity. I’m a grown man, Cas. I can handle this.” He put the toothbrush in his mouth and began to brush, without waiting for the angel to leave.

“I understand you don’t need it. But I’m just offering it.” Cas stood up as well and stood next to Dean, watching him.

“Yeah, and I don’t need it. I thought we went over that already.” Dean rinsed out his mouth and put his tooth brush back in the cup. “So, now that that’s settle. Will you please leave me the fuck alone? I haven’t slept in about a week and I know it’s just going to get worse. I’m tired and pissed enough to punch you in the face. So I’m going to go to sleep before I do that.” And with that, Dean left the bathroom. Turning off the lights, leaving Cas in there.

wWw

 Two weeks and five more mini fights later, Dean managed to convince Sam and Cas to let him on a case. He was only three months after all. And zombie cases tended to be pretty simple. If some son of a bitch looks dead and starts eating people, you shoot it. Turned out it wasn’t a zombie, but a wendigo. Dean was so pissed at himself for not being able to tell the difference. But still he went on the case. And, of course, he managed to get hurt. Which he hated himself for as well. Got distracted for two seconds then was thrown against a tree, getting the breath knocked out of him.

On the ride back to the motel, Dean blamed the back pain on the failure of the hunt. The angel sat quietly in the back seat. The only thing he said during the whole 30 minute ride was. “Are you alright?” to Dean as soon as they got in the car.

When they got back, Sam promptly told Dean to rest. Or at least just sit on the bed. He realized they were out of painkillers and he went out to get some, of course after telling the two to not kill each other.

“How could you be so careless, Dean Winchester?” The angel finally snapped after minutes of tense silence between them.

“How could I be so careless?” Dean repeated in an insulted tone as he stood up in front of Cas. He felt another pain but decided to ignore it. “Maybe because I have to go through 7 more months of torture for something I’m not keeping.”

“Oh, we’re fighting about this again?”

“Yes. We are fighting about this again. Because of how dense you can be.”

“Dean. I’ve told you that-”

“That it’s not your fault that we can’t keep it. It’s heaven’s. Yeah, I know. But you could at least try!”

“I am trying!”

“Try harder!” Dean yelled. But his anger faded into a look of pain. He pressed his hands to his stomach. “Dammit…” he said barely above a whisper.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas stepped closer to him and place his hand on the hunter’s shoulder as he sat back down on the bed.

“Uh, no. Hurts.” Dean looked down, hands not leaving his belly. “A lot…” He groaned and felt Castiel’s hands on his stomach.

“I’m calling Sam. You stay right there, okay?” Cas stood up quickly and grabbed Dean’s phone from the table.

“Wait, what’s wrong?”

“If I tell you, you might start reacting badly. And I need you to stay as calm as possible right now.”

“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what I need to hear right now.” Dean sighed, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. His mind was going a million miles an hour. Trying to find all the things that might be wrong with him. If Sam was there, he would’ve known. He was the one who had been doing the shit ton of research. “Cas, just tell me what’s wrong.”

The angel hesitated with his answer. “Uhm… Well, you were yelling and were very angry. Which can cause your blood pressure to rise and-”

“Just get to the damn point.”

“You’re in labor.”

“What?” Dean felt his heart stop. A panicked feeling began to rise in his chest and his breathing began to speed up.

“Dean. I’m going to need you to calm down. This is something we can stop. Just listen to my voice, alright?” Cas set the phone back on the table and walked over to Dean and knelt in front of him. “Look at me.” Dean did as he was told. His eyes were blood shot. “Lay down on your left side. Go slowly. Then take deep breaths to try to calm yourself down. I’ll go get you something to drink.”

He did exactly that. Taking slow deep breaths, and occasionally taking the cup from Cas’ hands and taking small sips from it. It took a while for the pain to subside. Sam was already back before the contractions stopped. He felt himself beginning to fall back asleep. They could just talk about the events of that night later. Or forget about them all together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been about a year, and I'm sorry for that. Not to mention I've had this written for a while now. No idea why I hadn't posted it. Sorry about the delay. Another thing, after this, you might start to see my writing style change considering this was written in like, May or June of 2014 and it is now February of 2015. A lot has happened.

They left as soon as Dean said that the contractions had stopped. He kept insisting that he could drive himself, but after about 30 minutes of coaxing, Sam finally got Dean to sleep in the backseat while Cas rode shotgun. It was quiet between the two of them for a good hour before Sam finally spoke. “It wasn’t your fault, you know.” He glanced over at Cas who was staring dreamily out the window.

“Yes it was. I could’ve killed it. I could’ve killed both of them…” The angel glanced at Sam then looked to the back seat where Dean’s eyes were closed, but neither of them would be surprised if the hunter was actually awake.

“But you didn’t. That’s always good.” Sam smiled reassuringly. “You got angry for a pretty good reason. Dean was being selfish. He’s gotta start thinking that he’s caring for more than just himself now.”

When Dean didn’t react to the words his brother was saying. Castiel assumed that Dean was in fact sleeping, but still decided to choose his words very carefully. “Doctor Anderson was the name of the man that you called to help Dean through his situation, correct?” Sam nodded. “Maybe we should drive by there and make sure that everything is alright with the child and your brother. Do you think you could make it within, maybe two hours?”

Sam bit his lip in thought. “Maybe, if I ignore most or all of the speed limits. Not that many people are out though considering it’s about 3 a.m. Can you call him for me? So we don’t just barge in without some warning.”

wWw

It wasn’t the first time that he had been back there. The little clinic that Anderson made where the kitchen should have been. Dean didn’t even know where the actual kitchen was, but he decided not to ask. Yeah, the guy knew him a bit more personally than he was comfortable with. So he’d rather not speak to his doctor if he didn’t need to.

But like what was stated before, this wasn’t Dean’s first time back there. But it was his first time alone. Everything was routine. He tried to distract himself from what was happening, but there was nothing really interesting enough to distract him. He could get lost in his thoughts easily, but every time he started to drift, Peter would move something. Or begin talking. So he just gave up and decided to listen.

Dean gasped as he felt the cold gel on his skin. He was expecting it, of course, but that really didn’t change the fact. Anderson raised an eyebrow. “This is your second time here, I’d expect you to be used to it by now.” He mumbled.

Dean didn’t speak until the image of his baby was on the screen. The cold feeling felt non-existent. “Holy crap. It kinda looks human now…” He said, mostly to himself. With a huge smile on his face.

Doctor Anderson smiled down at Dean. “Would you like to know the gender?” Dean nodded. “Should we bring in your brother and… what was that angel’s name again?”

“Castiel. And no.” He sighed. “They can stay out there. I’ll tell them eventually.”

Peter shrugged. “If you say so.” He moved the transducer around a little so he could get a good look. “Well, Mr. Winchester, looks like you’re having a girl.”

“Oh, my God.” Dean said, his voice taking on a slightly shaky tone. “How is she? Is she okay? I-I almost lost her…”

“True, but she’s doing well now.” He handed Dean a paper towel to begin wiping the gel off. “I have good news and bad news for you about how your pregnancy is progressing, though.”

The words took the hunter by surprise. “Ok… what’s the good news?”

“The first person for this to have happened to had the child successfully.”

“Was it a guy?” Peter nodded. “Ok. So, what’s the bad news?”

wWw

“7 weeks?” Castiel repeated in disbelief as he sat on the edge of Dean’s bed as the other was sitting cross legged closer to the head.

He nodded. “Yeah. Modified bed rest means I can pretty much do everything but I have to stay inside and I can’t allow myself to get stressed in any way shape or form.”

“That also means I need to help you with most everything.”

“I can handle myself, Cas.” Dean insisted. “I can handle stress. Just sit back, relax. Maybe knock back a few Warsteiner’s and stay at the bunker. It’s not going to be that hard.”

“Yes,” Castiel started. “But still-”

“But nothing, Cas. There’s nothing there.” Dean said as he climbed off of the bed. “I handle myself. You help every once and a while, if at all. I’ll live.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was enjoying the ‘Bedrest’ more than he really should have. It wasn’t even just Cas who was interrupting by helping Dean out in the kitchen and cleaning up. Sam was amazing too. He would find cold cases in their dad’s journal that they already hadn’t taken and would let Dean go through them and try to figure it out even though they were sure some hunter already took care of it years ago considering most of that stuff came from the 80s and 90s.

The only real problem was that Sam was barely even ever at the bunker now. Sure, Dean could get a little moody with Sam, it wasn’t his fault that he was 15 weeks pregnant. But he didn't’ exactly expect his brother to up and leave every few days to go hang out with Gabriel. Dean had yet to figure out why Gabriel, and why so often.

“Is everything okay, Dean?” Castiel asked as he watched Dean tidy up and rearrange everything in the kitchen for the third time in three weeks.

“Yeah, everything's fine, why?” Dean said as he took out box after box of random assortments of food.

“I was just curious,” Cas said. “And  I was wondering if you needed my assistance.”

“Does it look like I need you help?”

“Well, no but, that might be because I’m not entirely sure what you are doing and why are you are doing it.”

“I’m nesting, okay?” Dean admitted. “I’d expect you to know what that means with all the research you’ve been throwing at me.”

“The phrase doesn’t sound familiar.”

“Really?” Dean put one of the boxes he was holding down onto the table and turned towards Castiel. “You found fifty different phrases for the word pregnant after I said I didn’t like saying that I am pregnant, and you don’t know what nesting means?”

“Well, in cases of birds i do,” Cas said shrugging. “They prepare the nest before the eggs hatch to make sure it’s in perfect condition before the chicks arrive.”

“It’s kind of the same with humans,” Dean said. “I have a home to make look nice so I’m going to make it look nice. I’m just happy that we’re not in some beat up no-tell motel.”

“But Dean, we’re not-”

“Say we’re not keeping it one more time, I fucking dare you.” Dean blurted out, triggering a few minutes of silence between them while Dean continued rearranging the boxes.

“Do you know the precautions that go behind actually keeping our child in this case?” Castiel finally said. “It would include years of hiding from all angels. Warding the bunker up to your heads to just keep her somewhat safe from the ones looking for her and from  herself because she’ll be able to figure out all the powers that come along. I’ll rarely be able to visit her or help you ever again. Oh, and it would be possible to leave her body, you realize this right? It’s not a nephilim you’re having, Dean. It’s an angel. The only reason her creation was possible was because the angels in heaven were lacking and you know that.” Cas sighed. “I want to keep her too, but it’s not going to work. I wouldn’t want to put all of that on you.”

It was quiet between them again for a few moments, before Dean spoke. “There was a whole lot of ‘she’s in that speech for someone who isn’t supposed to know what I’m having.”

“Dean, you and I are connected on many levels. Physical, emotional, spiritually. I knew as soon as you did. Even if you would have never told me I would have known.”

“If you say so.”

“If you say so?” Cas repeated. “Is that all you have to say.”

“No, it’s not,” Dean said after putting the last of the boxes into it’s new place. “But, that’s all your getting right now from me. So, you going to stick around and hellp me clean up this place or what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a little shorter. I just wanted to update you guys earlier. But good news, I finally have more ideas so it will most likely be 11 chapters instead of 9


End file.
